At present, a person may be continually photographed by using a surveillance camera to obtain multiple images; two-dimensional decomposition is performed on the obtained images to obtain moving tracks of different parts of the body; and an activity that is being performed by the person is obtained by further analyzing a similarity between the tracks. However, the foregoing obtained activities are all simple physical activities of the person, for example, walking and running, which are obviously limited.